Becoming
by zzilly14
Summary: Takes place during Becoming Part 2. WX, BA


_Joss Whedon created the Buffyverse. Not me.  
_  
Written for Multifandom1000 LJ community's free week, using challenges #3 (Overhearing a Conversation) and #9 (The Road Not Taken). 

**Becoming Part 2  
**by Zzilly14

"Come on, Will. Look, you don't have a choice here. You gotta wake up. I need you, Will. I mean, how am I gonna pass trig, you know? And who am I gonna call every night... and talk about everything we did all day? You're my best friend. You've always... I love you."

The unconscious redhead stirred.

"Willow?"

"Xander?" She opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

He sighed in relief, refusing to let go of her hand. "Welcome back."

"My head feels big. Is it big?"

"No," he chuckled softly. "You look fine. For someone who's been in a coma, I mean."

Willow sighed. "I know I still have mushy head, but I want to try again."

"What?"

"The curse. To get Angel's soul back."

He shook his head. "No way, Will. You gotta rest. When I saw you unconscious... I couldn't bear it. I was really scared that you were gonna die."

"You love me, right?"

"You heard what I said?" he gasped in surprise.

She blushed and squeezed his hand. "Yes, Xander. We're going to do this. We have to. And I want you by my side, because I know I can depend on you. You're my best friend, and I want you to help me when I try this again. I... I love you too, Xander."

Xander smiled softly and caressed the side of her face. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Yes, I am. See my resolve face?" He nodded. "Now, I need my things from the library. And find Oz and Cordy..."

Outside the door, the boyfriend in question was listening in. He held his breath when he heard his name. He had been listening in ever since he left Willow with Xander. He knew they had been friends for years and years, and couldn't help wondering how deep their relationship was.

Oz suddenly realized he wasn't number one in Willow's life. There would always be Xander.

He breathed in deeply and opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey! Oz!" Willow grinned. "I was wondering where you were."

"You're awake."

"Sort of. Hey, Xand? Go find Cordy, kay?"

"Sure," he smiled, exiting the room with a feeling of awkwardness.

Oz sat down and held Willow's hand. "We need to talk. But we don't have to right now, if you don't want to."

"Talk about what?" she wondered curiously.

"Us."

"Us?"

He nodded. "I kind of overheard your conversation with Xander."

"You did? Oh..." She refused to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, Oz. I really like you. I do. But..."

"You don't love me?"

She looked into his eyes sadly. "I don't think so. Me and Xander... we have a special friendship. And... I've always kinda had a thing for him. And he finally sees me in the same way! I can't just ignore it and pretend he didn't admit his feelings."

After a few moments of silence, Oz spoke quietly. "Okay. I think I understand. But Willow? You'll always have a place in my heart." He stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Oz!"

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Uh... sure," he replied as he left the room.

Meanwhile, Xander had caught up with Cordelia pacing through the halls. She looked sad.

"Cordy?" he asked.

"Oh, there you are. Um, okay. So Giles is missing and Willow's in a coma..."

"She's awake."

"...and Angelus is going to destroy the world with Aflac or whoever, and my nails are desperate for a manicure. Could this day get any worse?"

"Cordy!" Xander yelled. "Willow woke up!"

"She did?"

"We need to go back to the library. Come on."

Before she could protest he dragged her out of the hospital.

Twenty minutes later, the three friends gathered in Willow's room and started doing the curse. Willow was having trouble, when all of the sudden she was possessed by an unknown force, causing her to say the incantation with confidence.

"Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte!"

"Willow?" Xander asked with worry.

"Nici mort, nici al fiintei..."

Cordelia looked back and forth between Xander and Willow. "Why isn't she speaking English?"

"Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el!" She stared at the Orb in front of her. "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! Acum!"

The Orb glowed, and then it was all over.

Willow shook her head. "What happened?"

Back at the mansion, Angelus was talking to a tortured Giles.

"Rupert, buddy... I'm here to tell you, I'm impressed. Hey. Uh... How you holdin' up?"

He weakly looked up at him. "Never... better."

Angelus smiled wickedly. "Glad to..." Before he could finish his sentence he collapsed onto the floor, eyes glowing white._  
_


End file.
